


Getting Along

by smolterpoint



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolterpoint/pseuds/smolterpoint
Summary: After dealing with Remus, Virgil just wants to get away...but that's not exactly what happens. Virgil starts to get visits from his old pals and starts questioning who he really knows.





	Getting Along

**Author's Note:**

> *this, probably very brief fic, is based after DWIT* 
> 
> This is my first fic on Ao3. I know my work isn't amazing but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless :D

Virgil walks slowly through the darkness, his footsteps feel as though they're lagging behind him. Surrounded by the emptiness of the void he opens the door to his room that was ever so carefully blending into the darkness. He marches in tired and uncomfortable. He stops and peels back his jacket, letting it fall to the grey carpet below him. Slowly Virgil walks over to the desk in the corner of his room. He turns the chair to face his bed and sits, "Why are you in my room?" two yellow eyes pierce through the darkness, "I'm here to visit a friend," Deceit says slowly while smirking. Virgil scoffs and turns himself, "We are far from friends," Deceit smiles, "But I'd say we once were don't you think?" Deceit allows himself to slouch back a bit, "I'd call it being your pawn rather than friendship," Virgil says. He looks away from Deceit, focusing on his jacket that's laying on the floor, "Oh and you'd know so much about friendship now!" Deceit says standing, "Wouldn't you Virgil?" his expression falls. Virgil closes his eyes, "I think its time for you to leave Deceit," he says opening his eyes having them still fixed on the jacket, "Hm, I'll see you around Virgil," Deceit says walking through the door. Virgil exhales, gets up and walks to his bed, falling asleep. 

Virgil walks into the sides living room the next morning, his head is pounding and his heart racing. Logan is already sitting on the couch, reading with a cup of coffee in one hand, Patton is at the table completing the ten thousand-piece puzzle he's been doing for the past month and Roman is in the Kitchen, making himself breakfast. Logan notices Virgil's presence first, "Good morning Virgil, sleep well?" He says taking a sip from his coffee. Patton looks over and notices Virgil sitting on the couch, "Well good mornin' kiddo!" Patton says with the biggest smile on his face. Virgil looks up, his eyes tired and trying to force themselves closed, "yea, I guess. Tired," He said laying back into the couch and looking up towards the ceiling. Roman walks out from the kitchen, two plates in his hands. He hands one to Virgil, "Morning Virg," Roman says enthusiastically. Virgil looks back down and takes the plate from Romans hand, "Thanks Princey," Virgil says, smirking. Virgil looked down at the plate of food. His mind trailed off a bit, becoming cloudy and nervous, "Hey, you okay Virg?" The sound of Romans voice brings Virgil back to his surroundings, "what?" Virgil looks up to the group, the expression of worry floods each faces in its way, "Oh- yea, I'm alright," He says smiling weakly, "I think I'm just going to spend the day resting.." Virgil gets up, placing the plate on the coffee table in front of him. He sinks away, back to his room. When Virgil arrives his room is dimly lit and a mess. traces of panic and discomfort linger in the air. Virgil looks around at his room, most of the things he owns are things he's gotten himself, bed sheets, posters, lamp, but right above his bed is a section dedicated to the things Roman, Patton, and Logan have given him. Virgil smiles softly. He walks over to his bed and sits, still admiring the gifts from his friends. A loud thud comes from the closet behind him. Virgil's head jolts and looks towards the now seeming to be a haunted closet. He gets up slowly and walks towards the closet, taking the handle and turning it open. Remus falling out of the closet and landing right at Virgil's feet, "Well this is the opposite of what I was planning!" Remus says brightly, "Oh well!" he gets up and dusts himself off. Virgil looks at him dumbfounded, "wha- why are you here?" Virgil says slightly agitated, "Well, I wanted to see where you had gone after abandoning your only friends," Remus says smiling still, "Your room hasn't changed AT ALL!" Remus began to walk around, becoming extremely intrigued in the wall dedicated to the sides. Virgil watched Remus as he examed the room around him, "Did Deceit send you?" He asked in a low tone, "Why would it matter, do you want to have a family get together of sorts? we'll all gather around and sing kumbaya while tormenting your new friends?" Remus says, looking at Virgil. Virgil rolled his eyes, "I already had to deal with you once, why are you back so soon?" Virgil stood right in front of Remus. Remus smiled wider than before, "Well, I did say a family get together didn't I?" Remus grabs Virgil's wrist and snaps his finger.

When Virgil opens his eyes he seems to be in a room he doesn't recognize, "Welcome, to our mind palace!" Remus says chuckling. Virgil shakes his wrist from Remus's grip and walks to the center of the room. He looks up to see a skylight that's shaped much like a cathedral ceiling, he looks back down and around at the walls that are filled with different tapestries of Virgil in different moments of his life. Virgil looks back to Remus, "Why is everything here made to be after me?" He says in a low growl. Remus laughs his iconic laugh, "Well, ol' Deceit and I weren't the ones who left were we?" Remus walks towards one of the tapestries, it depicts Virgil looking upset and left out, "You're lucky it's just us y' know," Remus says, "Imagine if we'd have invited the other dark sides! so you put it, that would be fun now wouldn't it?" Virgil's eyes widen, "Don't..." Remus laughs, "Oh, we won't...maybe," He says before walking into the darkness. The lights around Virgil flicker out one by one. He stands in the center of the room prepared for everything and anything. A bellowing laugh fills the darkroom, "Hello again Virgil," Deceits voice faint throughout the room, wind bursts through pushing against Virgil. Loud rumbles of thunder fill the entire room, "Why are you doing this, why am I here?" Virgil shouts, fighting back the winds. Quickly everything comes to a halt, "I don't now Virgil, Why don't we ask you the same question?" Deceits voice rumbles back. Virgil looks around, confusion floods his mind. Deceit appears in front of him, "Well Virgil? Why are you here?" Deceit's voice scratches like a broken record. 

Virgil shoots up from his floor. He's sweating and his room is exactly like it was before, still a mess. He looks around, the closet door is now closed. Virgil looks at the wall dedicated to Roman, Patton, and Logan, he's quiet and can't say a word. 


End file.
